


Pegasus Legoland

by Cesare



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcshep_match, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare





	Pegasus Legoland

"Thank you, Uncle Rodney!" Torren says. The mixture of awe and giddiness on his face is a pleasure to see.

"You're welcome," Rodney grins back. "Just remember, you have to share."

"I will!" Torren turns to his mother. "Can I play?"

"Of course." Teyla smiles at Rodney. "It's a generous gift; you must have used your cargo allotment on many Daedalus trips for this."

"It's a good investment," Rodney answers. "Ronon's kid will be old enough to play with them any day now." He surveys the room piled and heaped with Legos. "And those over there are mine and John's."

-

"Paone," says John sternly.

Ronon's little girl gazes up at him with big wide eyes full of innocence.

"Take it out of your mouth," John tells her.

She opens her mouth.

John brings out his command voice. "You think I don't know it's under your tongue?"

Her eyes go big and liquidy, her chin trembling.

"Don't give me that look," John implores, command forgotten. "Just spit it out! Please?"

Paone hands him the wet Lego. "Said the magic word!" she beams.

"Still think she's old enough?" asks John.

"I swallowed my fair share of Legos," Rodney admits.

"Wrong answer!"

-

"Uncle John! Uncle Rodney! Build me in!" Torren begs.

"Did you make the walls?" Rodney hands John the tail assembly.

"I made three!"

"Make at least part of the fourth one and we'll come finish it."

"Okay..."

John finishes the rough outline of his helicopter. "There."

"I'm ready! Please please please?" Torren waits in a two-foot-square cubbyhole surrounded by three Lego walls.

John and Rodney attach the partly-built fourth wall and make a roof over him.

Torren stays hidden inside for roughly ninety seconds before jumping up, sending Legos flying: "ROAARRRR!"

"Monster!" Rodney yells obligingly, and flees.


End file.
